pokemon_sun_and_moon_abridgedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Milf, the Mime and the Maniac
}} The Milf, the Mime and the Maniac (also referred to as EP001) is the first episode of Pokémon Sun and Moon Abridged. It released on December 5th, 2016. Summary Synopsis Ash and Pikachu arrive in Alola in hopes to find new adventures... and every woman wearing a bikini Plot The episode opens on a beach located on Melemele Island. Delia Ketchup and her husband, Mr. Mime are relaxing under an umbrella, discussing how they're glad to finally be rid of their son when Ash runs up to the couple happy to have located them. Angrily surprised to see their son, Ash's mother goes on to explain that he was should to be with Professor Oak who was supposed to be babysitting him. This leads into a flashback that reveals his parent's plan for abandoning him. The three family members are next seen riding a Tauros carriage, and Ash's mother complains about the fact that he's carrying "Tauros shit" around with him. Seeing a fruit market the group decides to stop and Ash's mom looks for a fruit with a giant pit so she can induce her son to choke. Ash runs off saying he's going exploring and Mr. Mime tells his wife to goto to their hotel room, implying something suggestive. Ash is next seen in the forest with his best friend, Pikachu and the two are seen tired and scared, as they had just outrun a "killer clown". Pikachu makes note of the fact that Ash provoked him by throwing a rock at it. They push forward and leave the forest only to end up seeing a large facility they mistake as a restaurant play park. Lillie and her Pokemon, who are standing in front of them a little way's off, catch their eyes, and they dash off to flirt with them. They don't realize the fact that they've run straight onto a Tauros racing track, and Ash is trampled by Mallow, Sophocles, and Lana. Lillie approaches Ash to see if he's alright, but he quickly gets up and asks her out to dinner, to which Lillie frantically responds that she doesn't know him (then reluctantly adds that she did see his Tinder profile and liked it.) The three riders also quickly halt and dismount to check if Ash is okay. Mallow is willing to offer something in compensation for the incident, as she wants to avoid her third lawsuit that month. Ash's only response to the offer is that he be given any "eggs" laid by the Tauros. Lana abruptly proceeds to ask Ash if he's "single and ready to mingle", but Mallow assumes he's a new student and drags him off to show him the rest of the school. As Lillie and Lana watch the pair go, Lana comments how the Mallow and Ash seem to have already formed a relationship, to which Lillie responds negatively, expressing that "she liked him." Characters * Ash * Pikachu * Mallow * Bounsweet * Kiawe * Turtonator * Lillie * Lana * Popplio * Sophocles * Togedemaru * Professor Kukui * Delia * Mr. Mime * Principal Oak * Team Skull Grunts Category:Season 1